


When Stars Collide: The Wedding Renewal of Alya Malfoy andf Draco Malfoy

by Mavynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavynn/pseuds/Mavynn
Summary: A companion piece to When Stars Collide and When Stars Explode. The renewal of Draco and Alya's vows from  Alya's POV.





	1. Chapter 1

Draco made up some BS story about how I needed to take Miranda out and choose new furnishings and drapes and whatever nonsense his heart was set on.

I had no idea why he wanted me out of the house but he and Harry had better not have been planning some “investigative work” in my home. The last time the only things those two arses “investigated” were the contents of my wine cellar.

I have no idea how muggle wives get inebriated husbands to bed without using levi corpus. Maybe they just leave them on the floor? I admit, the thought was tempting.

“Scorp, want to come with me? Cissa? Want to go see your older sister?” I really love having all of my kids together in one spot. It makes it easier to keep them out of trouble that way.

Not that Scorpius gets in to much trouble on his own. But partner him up with Albus Potter and Merlin but are those two pains in the arse.

My Cissa is such a girly-girl. She really only likes to play Quidditch to copy Miranda. Beyond that one little nod to being part Weasley, she is much happier learning at Narcissa’s knee.

Which is fine with me. My mother and father in law know that as much as I love them, I WILL burn their home to the ground if my children so much as whisper the “m” word. Or show the slightest hint of the suprematist views that almost got me killed at their age.

“Sorry, Mum.” Scorpius kissed me on the cheek “Uncle Harry is taking me and Al out to visit Uncle Dudley.”

Ah yes, Dudley. I have to admit he wasn’t quite the monster Harry had grown up with. His kids were actually very sweet. He had two, a boy named Angus and a little girl named Lillian, which I found a rather sweet smooshing of her grandmother and great Aunt’s names.

No word on how Petunia felt about having her name smooshed with her sisters.

“I am with grandmother today, Mummy.” I loved that Cissa still called me “Mummy” Miranda and Scorpius out grew that so quickly. “My piano lessons, remember?”

Ahh yes, Narcissa had taken it upon herself to torment my home with the sound of a pre-pubescent in the throes of angst smashing out tunes very poorly on my home piano.

I may send her a niffler for Christmas.

“Very well darlings.” I hugged my children “Then I am off. I will send your love to your sister.”

“Why would you do THAT?” Scorpius looked appalled and embarrassed all at once.

I just rolled my eyes and went over to say good bye to my husband “If you and Harry pass out in my cellar again, I will leave you on the floor.” I cautioned.

“And I love and will miss you as well my wife.” Draco cocked an eyebrow.

“I am not kidding, Malfoy. I am not hauling your sorry carcass up two flights of stairs.” I glared at him.

“As you wish _Mrs_. Malfoy.” Draco swooped in for a kiss. “As long as you join me on the floor I will lay down anywhere with you.”

If anyone was wondering, that flippy feeling in my tummy never did go away.

The children were making gaggling noises in the back ground.

With one final warning glare I went off to find my eldest daughter. She and I were absolutely going to have a conversation about this young man who was head over heels for her.

For Merlin’s sake he had saved her life twice. He had MY vote! Plus, he looked a lot like his father, and not that I would have ever confessed this to Draco, but I had swooned once or twice over Viktor Krum Sr.

After a whole morning of being distracted by my daughter we went for lunch. Merlin was she shite at pretending that was not trying to keep me away from my own home. I was determined to find out what her father was hiding from me.

And I knew this sneaky witch was in on whatever her father was doing. She was too quick to change the subject when his name came up.

“Soooo….” How to throw her off guard? I know I would shock and embarrass her. “Viktor seemed quite concerned about you…” Oh that was perfect! Her cheeks flamed up!

Miranda could not meet my eyes as she mumbled “umm… maybe…”

Perfect, walk in to my web little spider, now to REALLY throw her off her game. “Ah HA! I knew it! You DO like him!”

“Mum!” she all but screeched “Keep it down will you. Merlin, no wonder the rest of the wizarding world thinks we are uncouth!”

The wizarding world thinks I am uncouth because I say whatever I bloody well want when I bother to speak at all. And then there is the matter of her birth… which reminder would cause the biggest impact? OH! I know! “Until I am rolling you down an isle nine months pregnant, which I better not because your father WILL kill Viktor, in terms of parental embarrassment, I win.”

Miranda looked at me very uncomfortably and clearly miserable. Now I just felt bad. “Mum, Viktor is not even speaking to me much less doing anything that would cause Daddy to kill him.”

“Oh?” I could not get enough of these little cheese bites. What was in them? Magic?! “Why not? What did you do?”

Miranda was outraged at the very idea that her perfect Malfoy arse had done anything wrong. Like father like daughter. “What makes you think I did something?”

I smiled with fondness at her. “I could wall paper the dining room with notices that explain that very thing Miranda Malfoy, but I won’t because your father wants, and I quote “chocolate wall paper that exactly matches your eyes” so what gives?”

“I don’t know, no honestly!” I raised my eyebrow dubiously. “I thought maybe we had a moment at the hospital, but ever since we returned to Hogwarts he has gone out of his way to ignore me.”

“Well… boys are weird.” I shrugged “What did you expect? Him to run in to your arms declaring undying love? Once when my boyfriend at the time cheated on me I expected your father to comfort me and say sweet things. When I told him he was a shite friend for not doing that, the big dolt looked relieved! Boys express their feelings just fine, but they do it differently.” I smiled remembering our dance in the hallway that had truly been the start of everything.

“Well, if he is expressing feelings they are ‘you irritate me stay away’ because I can’t think of anything else he could be trying to express.” My poor child looked so sad, but she needed the truth right now.

“Well… to be fair Miranda, isn’t that what you have been asking him to do for five years now? Boys aren’t toys on strings. You can’t throw them away and expect them to come back each time.”I wanted to just give her love but that would not help her sort this.

“So you think he has finally lost interest?” I almost snorted. I had seen the way that boy looked at her. It was not likely he would lose interest any time soon. Or probably ever.

“Sweetheart,” I took her hand and told her the absolute truth. That I was shite at feelings. “I don’t even know what goes through your father’s mind. Don’t ask me to understand another male. What I am saying is you are too old to treat people like toys. You cannot dismiss people’s feelings and expect them to come running at your beck and call. People resent that.”

She looked so sad when I said that I decided to let whatever was happening at home go for now.

I stood up and reached out for her hand. “OK, where are you taking me next?”

“Mum, you are the one who invited me out, remember?” Merlin the guilty look on her face was precious.

“At your father’s insistence. And you and I both know he does not willingly share his time with me. Not even with you. So it is clear he wants me out of the house and wants you to distract me.” I wrapped my arm around her as though I could still shield her from the world. “And since it means I get to spend time with my eldest daughter I am willing to be distracted.”

“Shall we get ice cream?” Ah yes the legendary Malfoy sweet tooth rears its head.

“Sure, let’s go to Finnegan’s.” Seamus Finnegan had opened an ice cream shop to replace one that had been shut down when Florean was killed. I really missed that man and his shop.

I spent the rest of the afternoon listening to her ramble on about school and her teams chances for winning without her. It was lovely.

“So you think you may want to go in to healing?’ I asked, swiping one of her miniature chocolate frogs. I stuck my tongue out the way Frank once had when we were teenagers. It was hopping around in my mouth.

“Gross Mum. But yeah, maybe. I mean I am already sort of a healer. I guess it isn’t a huge leap to think I could do it full time. Plus, it would be really cruel to know I can heal people’s minds, but choose not to.” Well, self sacrifice that was NOT something she had picked up from her father.

We were making our way back to the floo to go home, it was just about time. “Miranda, just because you can do something doesn’t mean you have to, even if it benefits others. Maybe especially if it benefits others. You would just resent them and end up doing more harm than good.”

I was but pleased to see my husband on one knee when we stepped though. Such a silly man. “Draco…” I laughed when I saw him open a jewelry box.


	2. Renewal of Vows

“Draco what are you doing?” I was touched by the genuine look of love he was giving me.

“I am asking you to marry me. Again. So I can give you the wedding of your dreams. And since we have three children together you can’t say no, it would ruin my reputation.” Draco stood grinning.

“Draco Malfoy, you are a rake and a scoundrel. I doubt I could damage your reputation.” I could have cried. “But I would marry you every day for the rest of our lives.”

“I only require you to do it once more.” He slipped the ring on my finger and wiped away her tears. It had three stones. One for each of our children.

“Absolutely. But when? There is so much to plan and I will need a dress… and…” Merlin this man had the ability to make me start babbling.

“Today. Right now in fact.” Draco kissed my forehead.

Such a tease! “No but seriously Draco…” I noticed the look on his face “You cannot be serious?!” I started whacking him on the arm with her purse. “I told you once before but I will say it again, you are a shite girl friend Draco Malfoy!!” Had he no idea how much preparation went in to this? An afternoon was NOT sufficient! MEN!!

“Hey, don’t damage the merchandise you lunatic. I may be a shite girl friend, but you keep telling me they are the best.” He pointed behind him to where the Vipers were waiting for me.

They dragged me off where they spent the next hour primping and prodding me. Mora had sewn the most beautiful dress for me. Esme and Pria brought perfumes and cosmetics. Frank popped in to reassure me that the office was running smoothly. Such a thoughtful man. I hugged him crying.

“We wrote your vows for you.” Mora grinned. I think you will like them. We sure do.”

I read them over. Of course they liked them! The whole damned speech was nothing more than a thinly veiled tribute to THEM.

My father arrived to walk me down the aisle again “Are you sure, sweetheart?” he asked “That open window is still back there you know.” My father winked at me.

“Thanks Dad, but I think I am a little more pulled together this time.” And the moment I saw Draco at the end of the aisle, his eyes sparkling, I had never been more sure of my life than I was at that moment.

Miranda and Viktor had been singing everyone down the aisle with a beautiful song. As I stepped out I listened to the lyrics staring into Draco’s eyes as I made my way down the aisle to him.

** _Share each day with me, each night, each morning_ **

** _Say you love me_ **

** _You know I do_ **

** _Love me, that's all I ask of you._ **

** _Anywhere you go, let me go too_ **

** _Love me, that's all I ask of you_ **

There was no veil to lift this time as my father placed my hand in Draco’s. I could hear Mum weeping somewhere behind me as Dad went to join her.

The official cited the words to strengthen our magical seal. When he was done he turned to the crowd. “Alya and Draco have prepared their own vows to speak to one another. Draco…. You may begin.”

Draco: _Alya, over 16 years ago, I pledged my love and commitment to you, but it seems like only yesterday._

_I promised to love you, honor you, comfort and keep you. I pledged to be by your side in sickness and in health, in times of want, and times of plenty, for better or worse, for the rest of our lives. We have had all of those things, and you have been by my side as we created a family, a home, and a life together. Today, in our 16th year as husband and wife, in the presence of God, and our family and friends, I renew my vows to you, pledging my eternal love for you, and eagerly awaiting what life may bring us._

Alya: _Draco, with great joy, I pledged my love and commitment to you on our wedding day. But a loving relationship does not exist in a vacuum. Our family and friends first showed us how to love, helped us grow, and supported us when we found each other. I hope they will continue to love and support us as we love and support them. Therefore, I am delighted today, in the presence of these witnesses, to reaffirm my commitment to you, and once again, to promise to love you, honor you, and comfort you, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better and for worse, as long as we both shall live._

Draco’s eyes sparkled as I finished. We both knew where my vows had come from. He laughed as he leaned down and kissed me.

“I am going to poison your friends.” Draco whispered in to my ear.

“I will help.” I assured him.

“And that is why we work so well together.” He winked.

“The willingness to get revenge on all those around us?” I asked with a laugh.

“What else?” Taking my hand he turned me so the official could proclaim us re-avowed.

Draco and I took our turn at the first dance. He spun me around the floor smiling down into my eyes. He still had the ability to make me feel like the only girl in the room.

Afterwards, Lucius cut in. I smiled in to the eyes of my father in law. “Are you enjoying the evening, Lucius?”

“I am. Any time I have the ability to celebrate the day you joined my family is a good day.” Such a smooth talker. I can’t deny being affected though.

“You were the first person who ever made me feel… normal… being a part of your family is an honor.” I assured him.

“I believe you are the only one in the world that would still say that.” He smiled sadly at me.

I glanced over at Miranda dancing with Draco. “I don’t think that is true.”

Lucius looked at Miranda and smiled dropping her a wink when he caught her looking at us. She giggled just like she had when she was a little girl.

“You have given my family new hope and you have provided me with three fine grandchildren. I can pass knowing my legacy will live on.” Lucius squeezed my waist.

“But not tonight.” I warned him.

“No my dear one. Not tonight.” Lucius spun me out gently in to the arms of my waiting son.

“Are you happy, Mum?” Scorpius asked seriously. “I know you are not comfortable at these things.”

My son, ever the sensitive one. He was wise way beyond his ten years.

“I am very happy, Scorp. My family is here and I can feel all of the love in this room. Your father and you children are the best things that have ever happened to me. I am pleased to celebrate that.” I assured him.

Later after we had danced and ate I saw Draco pull Viktor aside and then Viktor and Miranda took the stage again.

I loved listening to my daughter sing. She was so talented and passionate.

Draco stepped up to take my hand as Viktor stepped to the microphone.

** _This one's going out to all the lovers out there_ **

** _Hold each other tight, and keep each other warm_ **

** _And dance your final dance_ **

“Remember this?” He asked, kissing me.

“Our first dance. The Yule Ball.” I laid my head on his chest.

“I should have taken you that night.” Draco kissed the top of my head.

“You were with me from that moment on.” I looked up at him. “even when we were apart. You loved me and took care of me. No woman could ask for more.”

My daughter ‘s voice rang out loud and clear:

** _So, believe_ **

** _That magic works_ **

** _Don't be afraid_ **

** _Of being hurt_ **

** _Don't let this magic die_ **

** _The answer's there_ **

** _Oh, just look in her eyes_ **

“I have always found the answer in your eyes.” Draco whispered, making me cry.


	3. Something Dirty

I was trying to enjoy my evening with my husband.

Trying being the operative word. I wanted to do something… fun… under the table. Draco was completely scandalized.

“Keep your hands to yourself, wife.” He whispered harshly “ Our PARENTS are here. Merlin’s beard woman!”

“I seem to recall a young man who once sneaked off during a meeting in to a broom closet with me to perform an act so dirty that it would have caused an international scandal if we were caught.” I pouted.

“THAT meeting did not include your father and my mother.” Draco hissed grabbing my roaming hand. He held it firmly on top of the table.

“Stuffy old spoil sport.” I reached for my glass of wine. “Does this smell off to you?” I held it out to him.

Looking at me suspiciously he took a sniff “No.” he said once he figured out it was not a trick “It smells fine, why?”

“Uggghhh it smells like vinegar to me. I will pass.” I wrinkled my nose.

“Now who is stuffy?” Draco asked me amused.

“Still you, my love.” I assured him “Salazar, what is happening over there?”

The Vipers were all huddling in a door way. “Those people are YOUR problem, wife. I intend to sit here and drink this very excellent wine.” He finally released my hand “In peace.”

“Prat.” I rolled my eyes and went to find out what on earth my friends were freaking out over.

“Miranda is missing and Mora is worried.” Esme responded to my questioning look.

“Salazar’s hairy chest, Mora,” I shook my head “I am glad that you are taking her safety so seriously, but I saw her not five minutes ago. What do you mean she is missing?”

“Well,” Mora said sheepishly “She left with Viktor so…”

I laughed “you are the WORST Aunt! You weren’t worried she was missing! You are spying on her.”

Mora grinned “Well?”

“Well what?” I really wanted to get back to my husband and convince him to do something dirty.

“Well… are we going to go spy or not?” Esme asked grinning.

“Oh… that… yeah, obviously.” I linked arms with my friends.

We found the pair of them in a small are in back of the stage they had set up at. They were in a very compromising position.

Well, for teenagers anyway. They were snogging.

I couldn’t help it. After Miranda’s concern that Viktor was no longer interested in her I started laughing and applauding the two.

I know, such an un-mother like thing to do. Meh, I am OK with that.

There was a pause where I swear it looked like Miranda was whispering a wordless hex. Then I heard her whispering to Viktor that she was praying we were not all really standing there applauding their first kiss.

What followed was a strange but amusing conversation about whose first kiss.

I couldn’t quite follow it all. But when I saw Miranda glaring at Viktor I knew he had picked a fight on purpose. What a sweet boy. He understood anger was easier for Miri than embarrassment.

At least I think that was why he did it. I hope for his sake it was.

Pria wanted them to restage the whole thing so she could take pictures. Merlin, this was about the most amusing part of the whole evening!

“Don’t you have a wedding and husband to get back to?” Miranda was glaring at me.

“Do I have to?” I cried, I so did not want to miss this! “This is so much more entertaining. Your father gets so stuffy at these events.”

“I get so “what” where now?” An arm snaked around my waist.

“Miranda has a boyfriend!” Sorry daughter, but this is technically my wedding night and if someone is going down it is going to be you.

Draco snuggled into my back while he had a conversation with Viktor that sounded more like death threats than fatherly concern.

I really wanted to care, I swear, but when he pressed against my back I could tell the reason he had come after me.

Ooooh, my husband wasn’t nearly as stuffy as he appeared.

“Draco, do stop tormenting Miranda.” There, that made up for ratting her out, right?

“And you, I think it is time you remembered that I am not “stuffy” wife.” Draco grabbed my arm and positioned me in front of him so that any physical signs of his un-stuffiness would be hidden by my wedding gown.

Draco found the closest door and pulled it open. Our nephew was in there with his new boyfriend. The boy looked familiar…

“OUT!” Draco growled at them.

I giggled watching Jamie flee.

Wait… that other boy DID look familiar “Wasn’t that…”

Draco shut me up with a kiss.

Right, priorities. We could discuss the children and their teenage drama later.

MUCH later.

When Draco was helping me back in to my gown and I was worried that he had mussed up my hair irreparably I started feeling nauseated.

“Well, that is what you get for ignoring our school motto: Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon.” Draco was smirking.

I was not. I was breaking in to a cold sweat.

“ALYA! What is it?” He asked worriedly.

I was too busy vomiting in to a pile of table linens to respond.

After he had helped me clean up and pulled me from that room in to a completely different room that did not smell of vomit and sweat

“That wasn’t what I had in mind when I wanted to do something dirty with you in a broom closet.” I laughed weekly.

Wiping my forehead with a cool rag he smiled down at me “Better?”

“Yeah… well, I will be. In about nine months.” I had counted back. There was really only one explanation for my illness and the smell of that awful wine.

“Nine… really? AGAIN?” His eyes widened.

This time I was not concerned. Draco always took a moment to process the news of my pregnancy before he could be happy.

“Merlin woman, don’t you know how to cast a contraceptive spell?” He laughed.

“As I recall, you distracted me last time.” I chided him.

“And you told me it was the wrong time of the month.” He reminded me.

“Well, prior to my former beliefs I don’t control the times of the month. It is not like a monthly subscription I can just cancel you know!” By now we were both laughing.

“All of the children’s old things are far too out of date, we have to go buy all new furniture and redecorate.” He mused.

“You are SUCH a Malfoy!” I rolled my eyes.

“Guilty as charged.” He kissed me carefully.

Oh, right, this treating me as a fragile creature again. Yay.

We spent the rest of the night cuddling in that room and discussing then life we had built and this new addition to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Magic Works - The Weird Sisters  
Film score by Patrick Doyle  
Released 15 November 2005  
Genre Soundtrack  
Label Warner/Sunset


End file.
